sportschampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Archery
About Archery Sports Champions' Archery is a simulation of of a bow & arrow target-shooting competition. A single player may play a game-provided opponent, or two players may compete with each other. Both speed and accuracy are tested against a variety of targets. Sports_Archery_Belle_Flying_High.jpg|Belle aiming at Flying High targets Sports_Archery_Tatupu_Connor.jpg|Tatupu vs Connor competing with On the Move targets Sports_Archery_Jackson.jpg|Jackson reaching for another arrow with Post City targets Sports_Archery_Giselle_Pandora.jpg|Giselle competing in Pandora's Box Sports_Archery_Dallas.jpg|Dallas practicing with Fixed Targets __TOC__ Game Play Archery may be played by a single player competing against simulated opponents provided by the game in various skill levels, or by two players competing against each other. The exact nature of the match is determined by the choice of targets (see below), but the objective is to hit as many targets to score as many points as possible, usually in a fixed time-limit or with a fixed number of arrows to shoot. Controls An archery player may use one or two Playstation Move controllers. With one Move controller, the player first simulates drawing an arrow from the quiver by moving the controller over and behind the shoulder and pressing the T''' button on the controller to indicate grasping the arrow. The player then extends the Move controller forward towards the screen to simulate nocking the arrow in the bow, then brings the Move controller back towards the player to simulate drawing the bow. When the "bow is drawn", the view zooms or magnifies the target. The Move controller is used as a pointer to aim, using the aiming reticule that appears on the screen. The arrow is released by releasing the '''T button on the Move controller. With two Move controllers, the player designates whether the right or left hand will be the primary hand used to grasp the arrow; the other Move controller simulates holding the bow. The player first simulates drawing an arrow from the quiver by moving the primary Move controller over and behind the shoulder and pressing the T''' button on the Move controller to indicate grasping the arrow. The player then brings both Move controllers together to simulate nocking the arrow in the bow, then brings the Move controller back towards the player to simulate drawing the bow. When the "bow is drawn", the view zooms or magnifies the target. Both Move controllers are used to aim along the line between them, using the aiming reticule that appears on the screen. The arrow is released by releasing the '''T button on the Move controller associated with holding the arrow. View With a single player, the entire playing screen is devoted to that single player's view of the targets. The game-run opponent is left unseen, though the score is visible and shots are visible on courses where both players compete for the same targets. With two players in competition, a split screen is used to show each player's own view of the target. Simulating drawing the bow causes the player's view to zoom and magnify the aiming point (the second player's view on the right side, above.) An aiming reticle also appears on the screen to designate the extension of the aiming line. A circle around the aiming reticule illuminates while drawing the bow to indicate the percentage the bow is drawn. (The player must adjust the point of aim upward for more distant targets. In Bronze difficulty level, a trajectory line helps a novice player anticipate the arrow's arc.) Archery Targets Sports Champions Archery provides several styles of target competition to test accuracy and speed with different situations. Fixed Targets Post City On The Move Flying High Shooting Gallery Score Blocker Push Targets Quick Shot Tic-Tac-Toe Windmills Pandora's Box Champions Cup The Champions Cup is a series of Archery matches for a single player against each of the ten playable characters, each of increasing difficulty. There are four such Cup tournaments: Bronze Cup, Silver Cup, Gold Cup, and finally Champions Cup. Each Cup must be won in order, and each of the ten matches in the Cup must be won in order at least once to unlock the next match: Jackson, Belle Kat, Connor, Tatupu, special challenge round, Gisselle, Kenji, Rin, Boomer, Dallas. A player must play a re-match against the currently unbeaten Cup opponent until the player wins the match at least once. (It is not necessary to repeat earlier victories in a Cup tournament to earn a re-match for a loss, but player may return to any previously-won match, at any Cup skill level, for a re-match at any time by selecting that character as an opponent. Tis can improve the players victory score, though losing a re-match does not affect the player's tournament advancement or high-score for that round.) The sixth round of each cup tournament is a special challenge round; it is a shortened version of the archery Challenge mode, with the player trying to shoot as many skeletons as possible in the time limit to score the maximum points. It cannot be lost, but it must be completed at least once to unlock the next round. Champions Cup Archery Matches Champions Cup Archery matches consist of a single round of simultaneous shooting in competition with the opponent. In the Bronze Cup matches, the game provide tutorials between matches to teach the basics of Archery (there is not a lot to learn.) Bronze cup matches also provide some aiming assistance to correct errors and provides visual clues for the arrows downward arc when aiming at more distant targets, allowing novices a more forgiving experience. Opponents become more difficult in later Cup tournaments. Bronze Cup Matches Silver Cup Matches Gold Cup Matches Archery Match Scoring Each victory in an Archery Champions Cup match is given a point score, depending on a number of statistics for the player's victory: One to three Stars are awarded for each archery Champions Cup victory, according to the number of points scored in that victory. A player may play a re-match of any Champions Cup match; the game only records the player's highest score and stars awarded in each match. Hit Streak Bonus The hit streak bonus for a match is determined by the longest string of consecutive shots which hit a target (score points.) A missed breaks the streak. A miss may either be a bad shot or a shot that reaches a destroyed target after it has been claimed by your opponent. The hit streak score is 12.5 times the players longest hit streak in the match, and is added to the total of target values scored. Victory Pose Photo After winning all ten matches of any Archery Cup (and completing the special challenge round), Sports Champions will use the Playstation Move "Eye" camera to take a victory pose picture, electronically editing in a disc where the Move controller is held. This victory pose photo may be ignored, save on the Playstation, or uploaded to Facebook. A photo saved on the Playstation can be viewed by going to the Archery Champions Cup screen for that Cup level (where the player selects the character and opponent) and pressing the square [] button. The photo may not be deleted, but it can be replaced by playing a re-match of the tenth round and winning and taking a new victory pose photo, which replaces the previous one. Unlockables There are four archery Cups of increasing skill level: Bronze Cup, Silver Cup, Gold Cup, and finally Champions Cup. Each Cup must be won to unlock the next higher tournament. Each Cup may be won by defeating all ten opponents (and completing the challenge round.) The Champions Cup round does not appear until the Gold Cup is won. Bonus Round Character Winning the tenth match in the Gold Cup unlocks the Champions Cup. It also unlocks a bonus match in the Gold Cup against a new bonus character, Morgrimm the Black. The bonus match does not need to be played or won in order to continue to the Champions Cup play, but winning the bonus round in the Gold Cup makes that bonus character avatar, Morgrimm, available for player use in any sport. Character Outfits Winning a three stars victory in any Cup round unlocks an additional Archery outfit for that defeated character, according to the Cup level. Unlocked outfits are available for that character in all modes of archery competition: Champions Cup, Free Play, and Challenge mode. Each character begins with two archery outfits, called "uniform" and "casual". A three-star Bronze Cup victory unlocks a brown "bronze" outfit for the defeated character, a three-star Silver Cup victory unlocks a blue "silver cup" outfit, a 3-star Gold Cup victory unlocks a yellow "gold cup" outfit, and a three-star Champions Cup victory unlocks a black "champions" outfit. Once unlocked in Champions Cup Archery, a bonus outfit becomes available for that character in Archery Free Play and Challenge modes. Note: the outfit is won for the defeated character avatar; so, to earn an outfit for your own avatar, you must defeat yourself with a three-star win. Outfit_connor_bronze_archery.jpg|'Bronze Cup' Archery outfit (modeled by Connor.) Outfit_tatupu_silver_archery.jpg|'Silver Cup' Archery outfit (modeled by Tatupu.) Outfit_kat_gold_archery.jpg|'Gold Cup' Archery outfit (Modeled by Kat.) Outfit_belle_champions_archery.jpg|'Champion Cup' Archery outfit (Modeled by Belle.) The player can cycle through available character outfits on the character-selection screen by pressing the circle O''' button on the Move controller at the character selection screen before play begins. Bonus Equipment Certain achievements in Champions Cup play unlock custom '''bows, in addition to the standard "Competition Bow", such as a compound bow or crescent bow. (Defeating Tatupu in the 5th round of the Bronze cup, by any margin, unlocks the "Crescent bow". Defeating Tatupu in the 5th round of the Silver Cup unlocks the "Split bow". Defeating Tatupu in the 5th round of the Gold Cup unlocks the "Compound bow".) Losing three Champions Cup matches in a row earns "Cupid's bow" as a consolation prize. A player can cycle through the choice of bows for the match by pressing the X''' button on the Move controller at the character selection screen before play begins. Choice of bow does not affect shooting, it is cosmetic only. Bonus Locations When Sports Champions Archery competition begins, half a dozen target settings are available for use in Free Play mode. Winning different '''Cups in Champions Cup play makes new archery targets available for use in Free Play. Winning the Bronze Cup unlocks Tic-Tac-Toe and Quick Shot targets for play. Winning the Silver Cup unlocks Windmills and Pandora's Box targets. (Completing the Gold Cup doesn't unlock any additional Fee Play locations.) Free Play Free Play mode allows casual archery contests for either one player against a game-operated opponent, or for two players against each other using a split-screen view. Each of the players may select either Bronze, Silver, or Gold level of difficulty. Bronze and Silver levels provide some game assistance to make play easier for novices, while Gold level provides no assistance. (When two players compete, each may choose a different difficulty level. This makes it possible for a more experienced player to provide a handicap to a less experienced player, by, e.g., having the better player use Gold and the novice player use Bronze.) In single player mode against a game-operated opponent, Bronze and Silver levels also provides easier opponents. Free Play matches differ from Champions Cup matches in that Free Play usually consists of multiple rounds (usually three) with the same or slightly different targets, though each round has a shorter time limit than Champions Cup (typically 45 rather than 90 seconds per round.) The player chooses specific archery targets for Free Play. Not all targets are available initially; some need to be unlocked by winning Cups in the Champions Cup for that sport. The''' Bronze Cup''' unlocks Tic-Tac-Toe and Quick Shot play; the Silver Cup unlocks Windmills. Challenge Mode Archery Challenge Mode allows a single player to test shooting accuracy and speed. In order to access challenge mode, its first necessary to play and win (by any margin) the first five rounds of the bronze Champions Cup and play the special challenge round there. After completing these six matches, challenge mode is unlocked. The player is presented with a number of advancing targets, skeletons with glowing red eyes. The player must destroy as many of the skeleton targets as possible in the time limit. A head shot destroys the target immediately and scores the most points; a hit to the body stuns the skeleton, momentarily stopping its advance. Several hits to the body are required to kill a target. If a skeleton targets advances too close to the player, the round ends early. Points are scored for head shots and body shots. Consecutive head shots earn a score multiplier. New skeleton appear at the back to replace those destroyed. The challenge match begins with a 60 second time limit. Hitting a special stopwatch target will add ten seconds to the match. (It's possible to earn multiple bonus times; new stopwatch targets appear.) The objective is to score as many points as possible. Sports Champions keeps track of the player's highest score. Trophies Some achievements in Archery competition awards Playstation Trophies: Some achievements in Archery competition are components in other all-sports trophies. (See complete list of Sports Champions Trophies.) Category:Sports Category:Archery